The final Exorcist
by blazedragon2006
Summary: I'm back and i decided that i like Allen's clown clown and Lenalee with long hair and her dark boots so yea..... Ryu has just become an exorcist and the past is haunting her and something deep inside of her is awakening. Pairing AllenOC and more
1. The end of a new Begainning

IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

_The day is still young and yet I don't have any strength left after that…hehe…maybe I wasn't cut out to be an Exorcist after all'_ My eyes closed just waiting for the final blow._ Allen sorry for leaving you out...I guess I should have told you what has been really going on before any of you got hurt._ THe blow came just waiting for my life to end i lay there helplessly. i was seeing everyone's face thoughout my life. tears started running down my face"I'm sorry everyone...

**Tthe Black Order**

Allen felt something that he wasn't so sure what it was so he went to find Lenalee.

"ALLEN!!" yelled Lavi as he Ran up to him.

Allen "yea"

"you have to come quick." Lavi said breathing hard

Allen "Whats wrong?" now worried

Lavi "Its Ryu"

Allen froze. he felt like everything collapse around him. "Oh no"

"ALLEN-KUN" Yelled a Chinese girl with long black hair (Well you all should know that it's Lenalee)

Lavi "Lenalee"

Lenalee "Huh whats wrong?"

Allen finally pulled himself together "Its Ryu"

"What about Ryu?"

Lavi "she's missing"

--

Well you guys get the picture. I hope:) Ryu is one of my most favorite characters i made even though its my first Fanfiction PLEASE BE NICE. AND COMMENT!!

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE ITS


	2. The Begainning

Finally onto the story hope you all like the short chapter before this, so i hope you all like it. Please review :)

-do not own D gray man-

**4 years before: London, England **

name: Ryu Dalvin, female

age: 17

birthplace: unknown

"Man why do we have to fill out these stupid papers" complain a man that was around 18 years old in a red and black school uniform which is pants, t shirt, and tie.

"because we have to or do you what the school baord to go after us" I said laughing at the same time i'm wearing the same uniform as him since I didn't want to wear a skirt plus minis the tie. _' the man siting beside me is my brother Kashi he's really a nuthead if you ask me. Both of us just transfer into Feji Academy. Which was made for all the smart people like Oxford but thats a college so we went here.'_

My brother gave me the evil eye he so calls which doesn't bother me since I've seen it over a million times." Yea your just lucky we have rich parents to get us in this school anyway."He said

"so I'm happy to be here I fit in every well" Me

_che_"if you say so, but why do I have to come"Kashi

"Hmm...lets see both our parents said so and they have a great computer program here for you and also a lot of your friends are here so stop complaining."Me

"Hey who said I was complaining...hmm"Kashi

"You and your mind oh wait i don't think you have one" I said laughing

"Why you!!" He jumped at me. thankfully I got up which made him crash into the metal armrest."ow"

"haha..."

"Hmm.. what going on out here"said the headmaster as he poked his head out of his door _'eep just great he poped up.'_ "nothing sir sorry" I said " just playing around"

"i see i see well heres your class list have fun" he said shutting the door behind him.

I look down at my brother to see that he got up and snatched his list from me "Lets find our classes so i can hurt you later"_ hehe he sure is mad i better not taunt." _I started walking with him till an exploison came right in front of us. _'What!!' _A strange feeling was building up inside me. before I saw who it was Kashi grabbed me and started running towards the stairs "HEY PUT ME DOWN"

"Not a chance sis"Kashi said _'man whats wrong with him he knows i can bet that guy easyly.' _another expolison happened right in front of us and Kashi skided to a stop.

"Here they come" he said as both of us took our stances.

The smoke started to clear, _' what is that!!'_

_-#-_

there you go the first chapter i know its short but i will make the next one even longer. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Death and The Akuma

_do not own D-gray man_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!' _a creature came out of the smoke was a human. Kashi started backing into me but I didn't move. The humans body started changing a creature ripped itself from the body. " That's an akuma" Kashi said "Dad used to tell us stories about them remember"

"yea but why are they here?"

"not sure"

The akuma finally got out of the humans body and pointed its guns at me "shit" Kashi said he jumped right between me and the akuma right when it fired "Nii-san!!" I yelled I ran to him as he started to fall closer to the ground.I caught him right at the last sec."Kashi!! please wake up KASHI!!" "Ow that hurt" "Kashi!" black stars started covering his body one by one. "Nii-san?" "Don't call me that." he said as he coughed up blood. "Sorry that I can't protect you as well as I thought." _'what is he talking about' _"Dad said that you were special and he was right. Ryu you have powers beyond your strength maybe even beyond dad's, but trust me when the time is right you will know which side you belong on." "What are you talking about" he pointed at the akuma that suddenly stopped moving. "You see that's one of your powers but you can already do that. but what I'm talking about is your innocence power." "Innocence?" "yea one day some people might try to find you once you met them ask for if Allen Walker is on their side and if he's not, destroy them." "Kashi you know i hate killing people" "I know and if their the right one they can help you with that other side of your that's trying to take over you." "yea but.." "no buts. Ryu your the next exorcist and maybe the last that can help them though their war." the black stars where starting to reach his neck. "kashi" "I know that I don't have much time left even since both mom and dad died I was hoping to protect you from everything even though your stronger than me, and much better at marital arts than me." "don't forget sword fighting." "even that too, besides that your my little sis and I was hoping too see you grow even more but now my time has finally gone out" the stars where on his face. "remember ask those people for Allen Walker." His body turned into dust right in my arms the only thing that was left of him was his cross necklace that I gave him when I visited Stonehenge.

"Nii-san" I said as i pulled the necklace towards my chest, the akuma started coming closer, and closer towards me. I grabed my now dead brother's blade and stood up. The akuma stared at me as I turn my head towards it, I got up "YOU!!" everyone that hadn't run started backing away once they saw me for once I didn't care what they thought or felt when they stared at me all I know is that the akuma in front of me deserves to die fro killing my brother. It didn't move at first like I thought it would I saw red in my eyes _'DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT NOW' _the red stopped and returned back to where it came from. I charged at the creature blade in hand. it fired. I dodged it disappeared came from behind it and cut it in two. It exploded the smoke filled the hallway. I looked into the hole where it came from before He died, there was 50 more of them I put my brothers necklace around my neck. I smiled _'this is going to be fun.' _

I jumped out of the school, sliced one more akuma in half. they started firing at me "heh too easy" sliced three more. I landed on the pull up pole, I looked up at them waiting for them to attack....... another explosion happened behind me. "hmm" I looked into its direction there stood 5 people in black over coats.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

hope you all like this one. :)

reveiw please


	4. Meeting Allen Walker

I'M!!!!! BACK!!!! Hell yea alright heres my new chapter and

I don't own D gray Man I wish I did though but I own Ryu.

* * *

* * *

I jumped out of the school, sliced one more akuma in half. they started firing at me "heh too easy" sliced three more. I landed on the pull up pole, I looked up at them waiting for them to attack....... another explosion happened behind me. "hmm" I looked into its direction there stood 5 people in black over coats.

* * *

The Akuma charged at the 5 people that just came in through the explosion. "ohh no you don't" raising both hands chains appeared wrapping around the remaining Akuma clutching both hands the chains destroyed the Akuma. The anger slowly subsided I look down to see a Chinese girl with dark green hair and purple eyes flying right at me _'shit who's this' _I had my blade ready when she stopped.

"Wait I mean no harm" I relaxed and sigh _'well at least she's not trying to kill me' _My sword returned back where it came from "How did you..."

I jumped "Jesus warn someone before you come up at them" The girl had an sliver cross type thing on her uniform._ 'I wonder what that is.'_ "who are you anyways"

She smiled at me "I'm Lenalee" holding out her hand I took it "I'm from the Black Order and I was wondering what's your innocence"

I froze _'Innocence that was what nii-san was talking to me about maybe she's with them' _I rubbed the back of my head once I got my hand back "ummm....well you see....."_ 'Allen Walker' _putting my hand down " do u know Allen Walker" I watched her. she look surprised and shock that I ask that.

Getting out of her shock "Yes I do infact he's down there but why do u need him."

"sorry my brother told me that name before...." I couldn't go any father _'damn it stupid brother didn't need to die'_

Lenalee grab my hand "Is he ok?" with concern in her eyes

I pulled away from her "he's died" it became silent before she could speak "I need to talk with Allen"

Lenalee smiled again "of course he's down there" she grab my hand bringing me back down in front of the other 4, One had White Hair and a pentagram thing on his left eye, beside him was...... Lenalee snapped me out of my thought "this is Allen Walker" the one with White Hair and pentagram _'what is that on his eye'_, "This is Lavi" Red hair with an eye patch_ 'pirate'_, "This is Kanda" Black pony tail with a kanta _'samurai' _"and this is Krorly" Black white Hair and pointy ears with some fang _'what is he some vampire or something' _

Ignoring the rest that seem about to say something beside the Kanda guy I turn to Allen "I need to talk to you" Then of course I hear sirens going off heading into our direction "shit" _'Police' _

Allen smiled "we'll talk later after we get out of here come on ummm....."

"Ryu"

"Then after you Ryu" He smiled while we head away from the school.

* * *

There You go and before this I put up a small profile for Ryu

Man I'm so glad to be back no more school at least for this moment and I'm Graduated HELL YEA!!!!

And I promise next chapter will be much longer.

Comments and review are welcomed


	5. Learning of new things

Thank You Miranda Kliese for the review it makes me want to up date a whole lot sooner so here it is :D. and all your questions will be answer soon :D.

I don't own D gray Man man I so wish I did but I own Ryu.

* * *

We got away for the school and started heading towards the train station. _'well there goes another school I believe that make 5 now' _Once we arrive at the station Allen went to get the tickets which left me with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Krorly. _'hmm....'_

"whats with those chains of yours earlier" I swear I saw Lavi's eyes shine or something I should say eye because of the eye-patch._'heh pirate'_

"It's really just something I can do" _'more like because of him'_ I stare at the wall ahead of me

"Hey Ryu" Lavi whisper

"hmmm"

"Did you know if you call Kanda. Yuu He'll......OW!" and in comes Kanda hitting Lavi on his head

"che..How many times have I told you Eye-patch" Kanda strikes at Lavi

Lavi moves away "BUT It's so much fun ahhh..... that was close."

Signs_ 'wow'_

Lenalee stares at the two "Lavi likes to get on Kanda's nerves so He's fine." She sits beside me "what do you know about Innocence?"

blinks "ummm...absolutely nothing"

"Innocence is also the weapon that us Exorcists uses to defeat, purify Akuma and the Millennium Earl is the one that makes the Akuma. Innocence is use by exorcists chosen by the innocence to wield them. Each piece of innocence is different and is specifically created for their use. Innocence is somewhat sentient and can make up it's own mind who it will use as a host." She explain "once we get to Our HQ Hevlaska can Help you."

_'I wonder who Hevlaska and the Millennium Earl is' _rubs chin "so this Innocence is just like your boots which was why you flew up at me when I was on top of the school."

She smiles "Yes mine are call Dark Boot which is called an equipment type just like,Lavi has his Hammer, and Kanda has his Mugen. Then there is a Parasitic type which Allen has his Left arm and left eye, and Krorly has his teeth and blood."

_'Parasitic and equipment type ohh wonderful more questions in my head'_ Groans

"Are you alright Ryu" Allen look concern

Jumps "yes I'm fine don't worry about me" smiling _'just smile for now'_

"thats good our train should arrive in a couple of minutes. How do you know me?"

Everyone looked at me "apparently my family knew you I didn't my brother told me to find you and join that's all I know." _'I'm ever going to get used to them being dead it was easier when nii-san was alive." _I look away "my families dead so I can't tell you how they know at least i believe all ad them are dead."

"I'm Sorry if I brought any bad memories I've lost someone too so I understand." He smile _'don't blush don't blush damn annoying gentleman.'  
_

Blush slightly I look at his left eye "why do you have a pentagram on your eye?"

Lavi smirks and in a creepy voice "He's Cursed ohhhwaa...OW" Kanda hits him

He laughs "yes I'm cursed that's why and my eye can detect Akuma that's how I knew where the Akuma were when they attack you."

_'ahh well we both have something in common lost important people and are cursed." _right arm twitches

Our Train arrives and we go on it into an compartment and sit down Lenalee beside me on my right, Kanda on my left, Allen in front of me Crorly to his right and Lavi to his left. Allen smiles "Ryu whats you full name if you don't mind me asking."

Signs _'knew that was coming' _"It's not a bother to me I'm Ryu Light Dalvin."

"Cool name" Lavi smile big

"thanks"

Allen look at me closely "Your eyes and the Light part in your name do seem familiar to me." He smiles "Don't worry once we get to HQ we can help you with anything."

_'anything' _"thanks that means a lot" Yawns _'damn sleepy.'_

"Get some rest we'll wake you up once we get there" Lenalee smiled rest my head on her shoulder I fell asleep.

* * *

**..........................................................Dream............................................................**

**It was dark and it felt like I was drowning a voice came at me "you shouldn't feel safe yet kid."**

**Fear hit me hard, I started going deeper "you see once you feel safe you just keep going deeper and deeper just like last time**

_'NO STOP'_ **Images of my family dieing popped up**

**The voice sang "their dead because of you, their dead because of you."**

_'NO STOP IT, ITs not my fault, IT's not my fault'_

**"Yes it is" It grabs my neck**

**

* * *

**I jolted awake _'Jesus Crest holy hell' _placing a hand on my neck "thank god it's just a dream" "huh?" I was in a bed _'bed what happen to the train.' _Jumping off the bed I look around the room looked like a dead clinic well the walls are stone and the beds look like what hospital's use then....'Bang' "owww what the hell" I turn around to see who hit me on the head with a....._'no way'_

_...._

_...._

_...._

_

* * *

_'smirks' DADADA who's this hmmm well you guys have to wait for the next chapter :D

comment, and reviews are wlcome


	6. Grampa Jimmy

Well here the chapter for this week since I've been studying and for the word comprehension I was lucky

:( don't own d grayman

**

* * *

**I jolted awake _'Jesus Crest holy hell' _placing a hand on my neck "thank god it's just a dream" "huh?" I was in a bed _'bed what happen to the train.' _Jumping off the bed I look around the room looked like a dead clinic well the walls are stone and the beds look like what hospital's use then....'Bang' "owww what the hell" I turn around to see who hit me on the head with a....._'no way'_

_

* * *

_It was no other then my grandfather Jimmy Dalvin standing before me. He was taller then me with his Grey short hair and blue/green eyes"ahh I see you've awaken Grand daughter."

_'He hit me with a clipboard and what the hell he should be dead like really dead.' _"how..how.. are you even still alive." stuttering

He smirk "that's no way to treat me for one I haven't seen you in years and two no one said I was dead now did they." pulling me into a hug "I'm glad you came here my little Ryu."

Pulling away from him I pouted "don't call me that Gramps" he laughs

"sorry sorry forgot all about that"still smirking "Little Ryu I'm so glad to see your here"

Groans"stop calling me that!!!" kicks his shin which had no effect on him _'stupid gramps'_

laughing "still the same as always"

turning my back on grumbles "stupid ass gramps." _'oi wait a minute he has the answers.' _turning towards him "whats going on gramps."

he sighs "I knew you were going to ask something like that." he sat down on the bed "where should I start." tapping his forehead.

crossing my arms together "How about starting with why does my family know Allen Walker."

Smiling "ahh yes Allen Walker he was Mana's boy no doubt." _'who the hell is Mana.' _"well me and your father met Allen when he was a boy with a man named Mana. It was before Mana died no less." _'I feel like a kid again hey look story time.' _"we knew who and what Allen was, your father talked to Allen when he was just a boy. We even met General Cross who we talked to about you."

Blinking "why about me?"

"I'm getting to that be patient little one." _hmmph _"we knew that you're going to need the Black orders help. Your powers and abilities are both Innocence and your cursed even though its just your right arm and your right eye's ability was what your father gave you. That right arm of yours pretty much holds a couple of demons or monsters that would've help the Earl and destroy us. Well lets just say after you were born they almost went and help the Earl we couldn't let that happen but somethings happened which caused your right arm to be were they are now. So after you got your scar on your right eye and the gift from your father, both me and your father knew that it was only a matter of time before something can happen. Your brother knew all of this and he was there by your side after your parents died to help and protect you. After talking to Cross a couple of times we've learned that Allen was under his wing after Mana died. We agree that you would make a great part in the Order so you were going to be with Allen and General Cross when the time came, but of course things happen now with your brother died and I'm the only one in our family alive besides you. Allen and you are very similarity in many ways both me and your father believed that he could help you but that all depends if you let him and the Black Order to help you."

rubbing my forehead "you just gave me an explanation of the whole thing which that I thought you'll tell me a story."

He smile at me "I know you will know the full story soon but for now this is what I'm going to give you and you need help besides the demons in your right arm you have your own demons inside you."

stun_ 'how the hell did he know that...wait I keep forgetting who he is." _"so when are you going to tell me the full story."

he stands up "soon little one soon." smirking "I have to bring you to Komui Lee now he is the leader here and he's Lenalee's brother." chuckling "hopefully he's not doing any of his experiments right now."

raises eyebrow "Is that a bad thing."

standing at the door "Lets just say your glad to not have been here when Allen first came." walking out of the room

Sweat drops _'that doesn't make me feel any better.' _following Gamps

* * *

There you guys go and I wonder what Komui well say to them :D

Comment and review


	7. Komui

Man I finally got to put this up. Well here the chapter for this week since I've been studying and for the word comprehension I was lucky. I love the snow!!!! :D!!!!

throws snowball hits sibling "HA GOT YOU" next thing that happens I'm covered in snow head to toe then my brother decides to tackle me and we both go down the hill.

:( don't own d grayman

**

* * *

**

he stands up "soon little one soon." smirking "I have to bring you to Komui Lee now he is the leader here and he's Lenalee's brother." chuckling "hopefully he's not doing any of his experiments right now."

raises eyebrow "Is that a bad thing."

standing at the door "Lets just say your glad to not have been here when Allen first came." walking out of the room

Sweat drops _'that doesn't make me feel any better.' _following Gamps

* * *

Following Gramps to where ever this Komui Lee is "Who is Komui anyways besides him being Lenalee's brother."

"In the past he's hard a lot of hardships with Lenalee, Central, and a man named Malcom C. Louvelier. When Lenalee was younger I believe she was around age 6 or so the order found out that she was a conformer of an Innocence they had and took her away from her brother. They forced that Innocence onto her, they wouldn't let her leave the Black Order it was a prison basically to her. After a couple of years Komui join the order and got her out she calls this home now just don't mention Louvelier in front on her."

Looking down at my feet _'Lenalee suffer at a young age just like..' _snapping out of my thoughts by Gramps "Komui is the Supervisor here I just call him Leader even though he's a nutcase sometimes especially with his sister. He's an over protective brother when it comes to her. I believe he hasn't told central about you yet till you see Hevlaska and they see what innocence you have and all that, but once central knows their going to take a great interest in you hopefully Louvelier won't come."

Staring at Gramps back I realize that there was a high possibility Louvelier would come _'I'll deal with him if he does come here.' _We were silent the rest of the way every now and then Gramps looks at me making sure I was alright. Finally we stopped at a door we both step in. It was messy _'god this reminds me of my room with all my books and papers everywhere but at least I have it organize this just looks like a huge mess.' _at the desk was a huge pile of papers and a cup of coffee _'is that a bunny on that cup' _a man with dark purple hair, glasses, and a white cap on his head looked happy no I'm sorry extremely happy once I walked in _'is he on happy pills he's smiling to much' _right beside his desk was Lenalee she seem to be in deep thought then she saw me and smiled, on the couch in front of the desk was Allen and an old man who kinda reminded me as a small panda.

"Ahh and please please come in." I sat in between Allen and the 'small panda' my Gramps stayed where he was turning his attend to the man behind the desk. "sorry Leader but I have a couple things to do, you should be fine with her just here." turning towards me "I'll talk to you later Kiddo." he left the room _'so he's Komui.'_

He folds his hands in front him smiling "Now that everyone is here I'm Komui Lee the Supervisor here I give out missions and such beside you is Bookman I asked him here to help you out as Lenalee and Allen told me they believe you have an Innocence or a couple from what they saw at the School where the Akuma attack but I do wonder why they attack you now after all they could have attack you earlier in your life right ."

"Ryu" he blinks at me "call me Ryu I don't like the stuff, and as for those Akuma I have no idea why they want to attack me now my nii-san told me I could help you guys in this war of yours since according to him I was the next exorcist and maybe the last I'm not really sure what he meant by that." looking down

"Its alright but thats really interesting what your brother said I have to look into that now that the Akuma are after you most likely the earl is." he smiled as if to reassure me everything was going to be alright _'as if I'm not going be the same.' _he stands up from his desk looking at me then smirks "pity your not hurt then I would've found something out about you" _'huh WHAT!?' _he laughs "sorry well its time to see Hevlaska and see what new information she has for us. Lenalee please wait for us and Allen you may go, Bookman I hope you can find some answers for her and us."

"alright Nii-san I'll wait here"

Allen left the room smiling at me on his way out "I'm going to go eat"

"Don't worry supervisor I'll find out what I can" he left too

Lenalee smiled at me "good luck Ryu"

I made a small smile I wasn't sure what was going to happen when both me and Komui reach a platform in the middle of the tower. Next thing I know we're going down Komui seemed to be humming for no reason.

* * *

There you guys go next up is Hevlaska

Comment and review


	8. Hevlaska

Man all I've been doing is studying studying studying, plus takinf care of my mom with her messed up shoulder and my siblings which are fun to pick one all i have to do is threatening them with tickling and they stop.

I don't own D gray man (crys)

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Lenalee smiled at me "good luck Ryu"

I made a small smile I wasn't sure what was going to happen when both me and Komui reach a platform in the middle of the tower. Next thing I know we're going down Komui seemed to be humming for no reason.

* * *

"you see at the bottom is Hevlaska she's been here for a long time since the Black Order. She'll be able to help you figure out what your innocence is." We reach the bottom 5 men were sitting above me.

"You Innocence will be shown to us, Innocence of God the power of omniscience and omnipotence, and we have gotten our hands on another potential" _'wow who are they?'_

Komui look up at them "These are our Bosses, or the Commanders-in-Chief, if you like to call them." a short pause then Komui looks at me "now, its time to show what you got for us hmm."

"huh?"_ 'what does he mean....'_ my thoughts zapped away from me as I was lifted in the air something was wrapped around my body _'Shit shit shit' _I wanted to get away I wanted to go back to the ground away from whatever the hell has me in their grasp.

"calm down my child" a voice it was gentle yet strange to me then something was searching though my body I couldn't move this feeling was like no other I've felt before there was no pain involved just a feeling of being search throughout my body.

"So Hevlaska hows our apostle of god?" Komui was smiling as if there was nothing to fear of_ 'god damn it'_ I stayed still waiting for whatever was going on to stop the creature I believe was called Hevlaska pressed her forehead on mine a warmth feeling fell into me.

"50%, 90%, 85%."_ 'numbers no percentages'_ "it seems she has multiple innocence in her I sense three." I blink looking up at Hevlaska she had no eyes her body reminds me of snake with tentacles "the lower the number, the more difficult it is to activate, and the wielder may be endangered." _'I guess the 50% isn't good.'_ " you have three innocence in you two are safe but the 50% synchro-ratio may be endanger to you if it doesn't go higher later on." she places me back down onto the platform "your innocence's seem it be deep inside you in time you'll firgure out what they are right now I seSnse a sword in you that's one of them the others I believe you can figure it out throughout training and for you to know your innocence's better and with our help." _'Sword hmm it could be my katana.'_ "Ryu Light Dalvin one of your innocence is the every thing that is able to destroy or help those that are near you or yourself, a part of you is gaining control as well." _'oh that sounds ohh so wonderful.'_

"Thanks you Hevlaska for you help." smiling up at her

"no my child I'm always here to help those that need it."

Komui was clapping and smiling "interesting three innocence what an amazing thing I have to know more, but wasn't what she said was amazing ehh. Hevlaska's predictions often come true, you know" _'why do I have a strong urged to hit him.'_ "I'm sure you Innocence won't destroy you much hehe."

my eyebrows twitch _'why that little' _"but you know all new members must have their innocence checked so one way or another we were going to come down to Hevlaska."  
I growled eyebrows twitch more "ohh really."

"oh yes you see everyone has to come down here and get check I still say its such a pity your not hurt hmm..." his smirk got bigger

I sign rubbing my forehead _'man he's about a couple secs from me hitting him.'_ "anyways can you explain a little more about innocence since I only know a little about it."

he touches his glasses "ahh yes for you I believe you could be both Parasite-type or Equipment-types or maybe something new. To think we have an other exorcist that holds more then two innocence's amazes me. Anyways ignoring that what I'm about to tell you that only the Black Order and the Earl knows no one outside of here knows at least as far as I know. Well It all begins 100 years ago a single cube was discovered and it began. What was inside of it was a prediction from long ago about a type of matter and how to use it called "gods crystal," it was a type of matter with mysterious power that matter was the cube itself, but we decided to call it Innocence. That's basically the same ones inside of you. Anti-Akume weapons process Innocence and turns it into a weapon that defeats them. The Maker of the cube himself, used the Innocence and fought the Earl or Millennium. He Defeated the Earl, however in the end, the world fell into ruin at once. That's what's recorded in the Old Testament as the story of Noah's Ark. However the cube tells us that those were "The three days of darkness." And according to the cube's prediction the world will end once more at the hands of the Earl. And as predicted, the Earl returned to this world. That's why the Black Order was founded. Basically we were to gather a compatible person that can activate using the Innocence which is an Exorcist. In order to counter the Exorcists, the Earl creates Akuma. Akuma, are a black existence made of dark matter. The Earl is once again searching for Innocence, In order to destroy it. There are 109 pieces of Innocence in all because if the accident of Noahs Ark. First of all, we must recover the sleeping Innocence across the globe, in order to have the potential to be able to defeat the Earl. Before the Earl can."

after Komui finished the Commanders-in-Chief spoke again "If we lose this race, the end as foretold will become reality. The world will come to its end. So Fight, that is your duty as chosen by the Innocence's." the lights on them shut off. I stared at a distance _'talk about a huge responsibility.'_

"Lets do our best for the world's sake hmm. Even though you won't get a single cent out of it." he smiles and cocks his head holding out his hand I take it

"Sure it'll be one huge adventure to me." smiling.

"then I welcome you to the Black order. Other exorcist are scattered across the world on missions, but you'll meet them eventually. And don't forget Hevlaska is also an Exorcist."

_'wow'_ I look up at her "as one compatible with the cube. I have been the guard of the Innocence since the establishment of the organization. Ryu, may gods grace be with you." _'heh right.'_

Komui started the platform heading back up "Well with that done you should get some sleep tomorrow we can talk more about your innocence and maybe do some training to see what you can do do hmm."

I smirk "that sounds like fun. I would like to be able to learn more about my Innocence's as soon as possible." nodding my head, I get off the platform going into my room they gave me. Falling face first onto the bed _'man it's been a long day I feel like I can sleep forever.' _I curl up and fall asleep.

**(New Day)**

Knocking on the door startled me. _'Holy Hell'_ falling off the bed hitting my head of the floor in the process "Shit...oww" _'Well guess that's the morning routine now. me falling off my bed headfirst gess talk about a major headache.' _I slowly get up then more knocking comes _'damn annoying door I should just blow it up.'_ "I'm awake, I'm awake." I get to my feet rubbing the back of my head opening the door stood a smiling Komui. "What can I..." he shoves some cloths into my arms _'Before I could even speak a sentence he gives me CLOTHS!'_

"Those are your uniform, We made it base off what we thank would be best for you when your fighting the Akuma so try it on I'll be in my office. After your done changing go into the Cafeteria and get some breakfast it's after all the important meal of the day." He left me standing there glaring at his back while he walked away.

I shut the door looking down at the uniform he gave me it felt light, it was a dark blue short sleeve shirt the right sleeve was long while the left sleeve was short with a white lines and white cross designs on it, dark blue shorts that stop just below my knees _'thank god its not a skirt I would've killed him.' _some black shoes kinda like tennis shoes but a little different plus some gloves_. _Once I got all that on it fit perfectly _'wow I like this' _I got out of my room heading towards the cafeteria. On the way I see people going back a forth like worker bees _'talk about busy much.' _I enter the cafeteria to see Allen with a huge cart over flowing of food _'holy' _"Allen!" I waved at him_. _He turned around at me with a mitarashi dango in his mouth, I laugh inside _'he looks so cute....stop no more of those thoughts he's not cute he's not cute.' _I keep chanting in my him _'He's not cute' _even though it was really hard not too with his damn dango and smiling face coming towards wait towards. He was right in front of me. _'shit!' _I jump a little.

"hey Ryu nice uniform." He smiled at me

"thanks same thing to you though I already seen it."

"yep well you can come sit with us if you want after you get your food." he pointed at where Lavi was who was waving really hard at us _'heh' _I slowly wave back.

I turn back to Allen "sorry I'm just going to get my food and eat by myself if you don't mind." he grins at me.

"no that's fine but I believe that Lavi's going to be hurt by you not being over there."

"trust me once another woman walks in he will forget all about me." Allen laughed and started walking away

"Well when you want to sit with us just come."

I smiled and walk up to where I believe everyone orders their food. "umm hello anyone..ahh!" a man came into view with a cooking pot in his hand.

"ohh a new exorcist well I'm Jerry I'm the head cook here I can cook anything you want so what can I get for you honey." He had a bright smile on his face

"umm just some pancakes, eggs, and bacon would be nice." _'mmm bacon' _

"coming right up!" he went back into the kitchen to cook.

Someone tap my shoulder making me turn around to face Lenalee. "ohh hey Lenalee nice seeing you here."

she giggles at me "well I came to order some food but you beat me to it."

"sorry" I get out of her way right when Jerry hands me my food "I'll be over there somewhere." I pointed at a random table in a corner where no one was at.

She looked a little sad but nodded her head "I guess I'll see you after this Nii-san wanted me to take you to our training area."

_'figures I bet Komui is just dieing to see what I can do.' _"Well come get me when your done and we'll head over there." I walk over to the table and started eating. I was finally at the Black Order and about to find out what my Innocence's are and what I can do to help them at the same time they help me. Once I was finished I sat there staring at the wall wondering what Komui would do to me when Lenalee tap my arm making me jump up and turn around towards her. She was smiling at me, "Well time to get going huh."

"yep Nii-san should be there already so lets get going." I follow her towards the training station or whatever it was called.

* * *

alright I'm stopping right before the training I want to save that for next time which should be between 3/2/2010 to 3/5/2010. Which would be much longer then this :D

any Comment or review are welcome


	9. Profile Ryu updated Apirl 11

Ryu Dalvin

**Personal Data**  
Age: 17  
Nationality: American Sex: Female  
Height: 168cm  
Weight: 50kg (mostly lean muscle :D )  
Birthday: May 30th  
Zodiac: Gemini  
Bloodtype:O Hair Color: Black, white with streaks of red Eye Color: Blue, White with a hint of gray  
Interest: Swords, Guitars, Books, cooking Italian  
Likes: Fruits, Stake, Allen, Lenalee,  
Dislikes: anyone who hurts friends or family  
**Personality Bar**. 0 (min) - 5 (max)]  
Education - 5  
Affinity - 4  
Battle Ability - 5  
Mental - 3  
Flexibility - 4  
Sixth Sense – 5

**Abilities**

shikyo rensa (death chains) chains that appear out of thin air basically

healing (happens every so often)

**Fighting styles**

Her main: Dragon tribe style(it was her fathers style passed down onto her)

Kali, Bartitisu (two main others she using sometimes mixes them too)

**Innocence**

**1st Innocence**

Name: Kokuryuu (black dragon I believe) (it is a katana that appears in front of her or in her hand when she needs it)

Type: (not sure what to name it)

Power: Chikiba (blood fang) an powerful black and red of highly condensed energy coming out of the blade

**2nd Innocence**

Name: Inabikari (flash of lightning)

Type:

Power:

**3rd Innocence**

Name: Shi Kage (shadow of death)

Type:

Power:


	10. Training

Man my muscles are sore from all the workouts I've been doing everyday so far. and what sucks was that I was going to put this up on earlier but You know what happened I didn't have internet access for a while stupid annoying people that cut my internet off _GRRRR_ and now I got to finally put it up.

don't own DGrayMan :(

* * *

_'figures I bet Komui is just dieing to see what I can do.' _"Well come get me when your done and we'll head over there." I walk over to the table and started eating. I was finally at the Black Order and about to find out what my Innocence's are and what I can do to help them at the same time they help me. Once I was finished I sat there staring at the wall wondering what Komui would do to me when Lenalee tap my arm making me jump up and turn around towards her. She was smiling at me, "Well time to get going huh."

"yep Nii-san should be there already so lets get going." I follow her towards the training station or whatever it was called.

* * *

Once we arrived at the training place Kanda, Lavi and Allen were already there. _'how the hell did they get here so fast' _

"ahh Ryu-san glad you could join us hmm." Komui looked a little to happy

"yea yea yea" staring at him I wonder _'did he have something in his coffee to make him this happy_.' "so I take it we're going to start soon?"

"yes I believe for now Kanda should be your training partner since that sword you brought out to kill the akuma might be one of your innocence" He nodded at Kanda who took out mugen waiting for me

_'huh' _"wait I don't even know how to bring it out again."

Komui sighs "I guess you might not be able to so while your fighting figure it out and remember what you felt at that time." he sat on the steps behind him Allen smiled at me, Lavi gave me a 'good luck' look and Lenalee nod.

I sigh _'yea Like I would be able to do that.' _being deep in my thoughts Kanda charge at me _'huh' _looking up _'shit!!!' _jumping over him right when he took a swing at me once my feet touch the ground he came at me again, I side step to the left dodging him while he sliced the air. _'he's fast' _I duck avoiding another slash pivoting throwing an side kick into his side. He block it with his blade I jump back dodging another slash, switching my stance into Bartitsu stance with my eyes close dodging to the left pivoting, left backhand fist, right forearm blocks the blade, left fist into his chest. Kanda caught my wrist, leg sweep making him loosen his grip then headbutt his chin making he growl and stagger backwards. He came at me I dodge an downward slice jumping back he became faster then before I dodge, leap, side step away from each slice almost getting hit too. With my eye still close I block everything out but kanda and his blade movements jumping back I twist my body to the right avoiding him then power left jab which met his blade I open my eyes to see blood on my knuckles I side step away _'ow'_ I shake my left hand a little looking at Kanda he had a smirk on his face. Something was beside him it was a little fade so I couldn't make it out which that me thinking too much was bad cause pain shoot though my right shoulder Kanda slice my shoulder I get away from him breathing hard _'shit shit shit' _

"interesting Ryu seem alright in the beginning but now she's odd." Komui sighs sipping his coffee

"nii-san" Lenalee was worried

"ohh don't worry Ryu should be fine she should be stronger then she is now."

Lavi "then that means she's holding back big time"

Allen nodded "I agree she seems to be holding back"

Komui "well then KANDA!!"

Kanda turns to Komui who gives him an thumbs up. _'huh whats going on' _Kanda runs his index finger along his Mugen "_Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate_" '_SHIT!' _I dodge a slash which missed me by a hair. _'not good not good' _I got back up into Bartitisu stance again waiting for him to strike. He moved fast to where he was 5 feet away to one feet away I jump over him turn around then caught his blade with both hands _'ow ow ow bad idea' _I skip step backwards away from him breathing hard "Kaichū: Ichigen" some type so insects come at me I jump away from them two bit my right leg I pull them off crushing them in my hand the rest came at me I smirk I going into my fighting style stance Kali, focusing on just my hands and feet I hit the rest of them left fist, spin kick, right side kick, and right focus punch. the insects where gone, a blade cut my back I jump forward turning around _'shit forgot about him.' _I dodge his attacks, left ,right, duck, jump, side step to the left the image from before came back it was behind Kanda it was still a little fuzzy. Jumping to the side avoiding another attack I notice my vision was getting blurry _'shit' _

**_"concentrate Kid before he gets you again." _**A deep voice in my mind call out _'shit' _I froze **_"move!!!" _**I jump away from Kanda breathing harder then before **_"your lucky I said something." _**

_'who the hell is that....I'm imaging things, I'm imaging things.' _

_**"sure your imaging things why else would someone speak in your head." **_

_'Shit!' _Right then Kanda slash me from my right shoulder to my ribs I stagger back landing on one knee _'SHIT' _I saw Kanda look over at Komui then black........

_**"see what happens when you don't pay attention."**_

_'who are you' _

_**"from someone that knows a lot isn't very smart."**_

_'shut up'_

_**"think about it I'm in you, their trying to to help you that deals with me what am I?"**_

Everything became clear I got up breathing hard arms hanging loose head down _'Innocence'_

_**"finally you got it my na.m...es....."**_

"_Innocence Activate_" A black and red katana blade appears in my hand, my blade made contact to Kanda's he was smirking we jump apart. "Yes you did it excellent job Ryu you have one of you Innocence do you know its name."

I look down at it "no not yet It'll come to me soon that I know." I didn't feel any pain from the cuts and slashes or the cloth were cut from Kanda I look at my shoulder to fine no cut or bruise on it. _'did it heal by itself?'_

Kanda was looking at when he cut me as well "Che I believe I hit you 3 to 4 times."

"yea I know" I trace over my shoulder.

"it seems you have healing an ability." Komui smirks at me

"can I hit you"

"now why me hit Kanda he was the one attacking you." Komui hid behind Lenalee when Kanda glare at him "Lenalee protect me."

She signs "Nii-san you know how Kanda is don't provoke him."

Komui stood up looking at me "well yes umm Lenalee, Allen, and Ryu follow me to my office please."

* * *

I have a Poll up so look at it please......alright I figure out the names of them I think if you guys have any ideas I'll be glad to look at them I'm not telling you what the other two are but you guys can know the 1st one :D hope you all like it review please!!!!

**Abilities**

shikyo rensa (death chains) chains that appear out of thin air basically

healing (happens every so often)

**Fighting styles**

Her main: Dragon tribe style(it was her fathers style passed down onto her)

Kali, Bartitisu (two main others she using sometimes mixes them too)

**Innocence  
**

**1st Innocence**

Name: Kokuryuu (black dragon I believe) (it is a katana that appears in front of her or in her hand when she needs it)

Type: (not sure what to name it)

Power: Chikiba (blood fang) an powerful black and red of highly condensed energy coming out of the blade

**2nd Innocence**

Name: Inabikari (flash of lightning)

Type:

Power:

**3rd Innocence**

Name: Shi Kage (shadow of death)

Type:

Power:


End file.
